


A prince and his knight in shining armor

by imsobadatusernam



Category: Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Developing Relationship, Eventual Romance, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, M/M, Royalty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:40:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22706347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imsobadatusernam/pseuds/imsobadatusernam
Summary: A snapshot in the life of prince Eddy and his knight Brett. From how they met to how they became each other most important person.
Relationships: Eddy Chen & Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	A prince and his knight in shining armor

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't planning on writing anything about them, but I had this idea for a couple of weeks and I had to write it down to be free again !
> 
> PS: please be gentle with my english, it's my first time writing a real story in English. I will always accept constructive criticism to help me get better !

He could never do anything by himself. People were always right beside him to either do it for him or to make sure he wasn't doing it the wrong way. They'd never let him learn by himself. He was so sick of it, already. It was not because he was ten years old that he couldn't do things by himself. He was a prince, damn it. He was capable. He was the heir of this kingdom, he was born to make great things.

His nurse was still choosing the clothes he would wear during the day, as if they hadn't taught him, at a young age, how a prince should dress. The cooks were still cutting his meat before each meal, as if he didn't know how to use a knife. Knights were still opening doors for him, as if he didn't have two functioning hands. His father kept on telling him to sit straight, like he wasn't already doing it and his mother kept on telling him to be nice to everyone, as if people weren't saying that he was an angel.

He complained about it to his older sister once. Telling her that he wasn't a child anymore, that he was soon to be a man.

« Do you hear my voice changing? That's the proof that i'm becoming a man and that i can do thing by myself!

But she only laughed at him.

\- Oh, Eddy, one day you'll wake up as a king and you'll have everything to do by yourself! Let yourself be spoiled for a little while longer. »

He left her, frustrated. It wasn't what he wanted to hear. How would it be, the day they'll make him learn how to fight with a sword? Will they hold the sword for him? How will it be, the day he'll have to protect his kingdom? Will he go to war only to have people fight for him? Alright, the kingdom has not been in a conflict for the passed hundreds years, but that wasn't the point. The point was that Eddy wanted to do thing by himself. If they couldn't let him do as simple thing as cutting meat, how could they let him manage a kingdom?

He had the best idea to prove them that he could do things by himself: he was going to pass an entire day in the forest. He will find foods, he will make a fire to keep himself warm during the night and the morning after, he'll find his way back home. Looking just like he did the day before. It was why, one day when the knights had their backs turned, he ran outside in the direction of the forest that was right beside the castle.

Once in the forest, he laughed like a mad man.

Eddy: 1

Knights: 0

They thought they were so smart. But he outsmarted them. Him, at ten years old. If that wasn't enough of a proof! Once his laugh died down, he decided to explore the forest. If he was really going to prove himself, he couldn't just stay in one place. So he walked. He ran. So happy with this freedom. So happy that no one was behind his back, telling him what to do.

He didn't know for how long he walked, but when he stopped, the sun was going down. When he looked behind himself, the only thing he could see were trees. He couldn't see the castle anymore and this thought made him happy. He could finally make his home for the night. Once he finally stopped himself, he started to look for woods to make a fire. He found some. After stacking them, he looked for a way to make fire. He realized he didn't know how to make a fire. He remembered hearing someone talking about making a fire, but it was so far in his memory that he couldn't remember what that person was saying. Well, he was in big trouble. The night was slowly creeping in and the temperature was quickly decreasing. The nights were cold and he knew he would freeze to death if there was no fire. Before he started to panic, Eddy told himself that he should go look for foods. He didn't eat anything since breakfast and his stomach was starting to rumble. The fire would be a later problem.

Eddy went to look out for some fruits. He remembered finding some berries with his mother and sister once. He remembered what they looked like because he knew some of the berries could be poisonous. Sadly, there were no berries in this part of the forest. While looking, he saw some small animals, but he didn't have any weapon to kill them and to be quite honest, he knew he wouldn't have the heart to kill such cute creatures.

He didn't think about this long enough, he realized. He should have made a plan. His father always told him to never go blind into things, to always make a plan and to always expect the worse so you'll always be prepared. And if the worse never came, then everything will only be easier. But that's not what Eddy did. He had been so excited to prove himself that he forgot the most important thing and now he didn't know what to do. With so much shame, he knew that he had to go back home. He couldn't stay the night in this forest while he didn't know how to make start fire and where he didn't find any foods. 

And the worst of it all, he was starting to ear wolves howling.

The thing was that he didn't know how to go back home. He went in so many directions and didn't think about marking his passage. He walked for so long that it would be impossible to find his way back.

Panic started to get the better of him. The darkness was slowly creeping in and the forest was getting more and more eerie. He didn't know if he should stay where he was. His absence wouldn't go unnoticed, he was a prince for god sake, the future king of his realm, the knights probably already looked out for him. Him moving would only make it harder for them to find him. But at the same time he could ear the sound of the wolves approaching him and he had nothing to protect himself and the branches of the trees were too far for him to reach out.

He felt tears creeping into his eyes. That's it, he was going to die tonight. He wouldn't have time to make great things. To be a good king. He was starting to lose all hope when he saw a light, a little farther away from him. The light came suddenly and it was big enough to illuminate the dark forest. Eddy told himself that he could go and see what it was all about. Maybe it was a house? And it wasn't too far away for the knights to find him, if it was indeed a house.

AHOUUUUU, howled the wolves.

They were so close. Yup. He should definitely go see what that light was. He ran as quickly as he could, never looking back, in case he saw things that would frighted him. He ran for a couple of minutes and the more he ran, the temperature was becoming heavier. The air was hotter and slowly, sweat was running down his forehead. When he stopped running his small body was in front of a big, a giant fire. A fire that was consuming a house. And in front of the house, was a little boy that looked around his age. His arms were hanging lifeless on each side of his body and he wasn't moving. He didn't even turn when Eddy approached him. He didn't even turn when Eddy putted one of his hand on his shoulder. 

« Is there still people inside? asked Eddy. 

\- Yes, but it's too late for them. said the boy, his voice lifeless.

\- I'm sorry. »

The boy never had a chance to answer. A growl came out of the forest. More like several growls. They both turned to look at the pack of wolves that were getting closer to them. At the sight of the pack, Eddy gasps. He was ready to run away when a tiny hand slipped on his wrist and held him firmly. The boy putted himself, probably unconsciously, between Eddy and the pack of wolves. Which was pretty dumb. Eddy was the prince and he was taller, he should be the one protecting the boy. Not to say that the boy already lost his family, he shouldn't have to deal with all of this. But Eddy let him do it. The boy looked like he knew what he was doing, more than him.

« You should never turn your back to wolves. Even less run away. That will only press them to chase you.

Eddy gulped.

\- Then what should we do? They're getting closer! 

-My father told me that, when facing wild animals, you should scare them.

-Do you have something to scare them?

\- No, not really. »

They were doomed. 

Eddy closed his eyes and prayed for a miracle. He didn't want to die like this. It wasn't in his plan. His plan was to prove himself to all the people around him. He wanted to prove that he could do things on his own, but clearly he couldn't and his stupid idea will get him and a boy he just met killed. What a prince he made. 

That's when the miracle came. He heard someone screaming his title and then multiple swords coming out of their sheaths. When he opened his eyes, he saw his father and their knights scaring the wolves away with their blades. Once all the wolves were gone, his father walked up to them. He looked at the fire that was still raging then at the little boy that still held Eddy wrist. 

« Is that your house ?

\- It was. »

The voice of the little boy was lifeless. It didn't seem sad, or angry, just devoid of all emotion. At first, Eddy found it strange. If he was to ever lose his family, he would cry. Like a lot and for a long period of time. But then, Eddy told himself that the little boy was probably shocked by all of this.

While his father was talking to the boy, the knights came to Eddy and took him further away from them. They looked for any kinds of injuries. He didn't have any. How could he when he didn't do anything for the entire day. Where he was, Eddy could finally see the boy. He could see how skinny he was and those big glasses that were covering his face. He could also see his reddened eyes and that made Eddy want to get away from the knights to go hug the little boy.

His father and the boy talked for a little while longer. When they were done, his father came in front of Eddy, the boy following him close behind. He looked at Eddy with his stern eyes.

« You made everyone worry! Just wait until we're back at the castle. »

Eddy gulped. He was in so much trouble. 

« The boy is coming with us. said the king. You guys will be training him to become one of yours. he told the knights. »

They responded with a nod. 

On their way back, Eddy slowed his walking to be able to walk beside the boy.

« I'm Eddy.

The boy gave him a side eye and answered quietly:

\- Brett. »

Eddy could tell that Brett didn't want to talk and he wasn't mad about it. The poor boy just lost everything, he needed time to grieve and Eddy would give him just that. So he took the hand of the boy and squeezed it gently. 

« I know that we don't really know each other, but if you ever need anything, I'll always be there. Whether for a hug, or having someone to talk to, or a shoulder to cry on, I'll be there. It's the least I can do after you defended me against those big bad wolves. »

And then Eddy gave him his most beautiful smile, which was answered with a shy one and a squeeze to his hand. 


End file.
